


Quella vecchia lupa di Roma

by smellslikegirlspirit



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Season 1, Smoking, gun - Freeform, spadino è un sottone, tutto in pratica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikegirlspirit/pseuds/smellslikegirlspirit
Summary: "Lo aveva amato, lo amava ancora da impazzire, e non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.Lo amava talmente tanto da odiarlo per quello che gli aveva fatto, per avergli spezzato il cuore."Sulle strade notturne di Roma, due ragazzi si dichiarano amore a modo loro.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Quella vecchia lupa di Roma

«Spadi’, aspe’!»

Spadino camminava a passo veloce lungo la strada, senza voltarsi indietro. Era una stradina di Roma centro, e a quell’ora della notte era vuota, popolata da nessuno. Nessuno tranne lui e Aureliano.

«Stai ancora qua a rompe’ er cazzo? Ma non te ne vai a fanculo un po’?»  
Spadino non si sarebbe mai rivolto con quel tono ad Aureliano se non ci fosse stata una valida motivazione.  
Si portò la canna che aveva in mano alle labbra e se la accese.  
«Oh, nun me parla’ così.»  
«Io parlo come cazzo me pare, nun sei mica il mio capo.»

Percepì i passi di Aureliano dietro di sè, sempre più vicini.  
«So’ stato ‘no stronzo.»  
«Tu si’ nato stronzo, Aurelia’. So’ io er cojone che s’è ‘nnamorato de te.»

Era estremamente difficile per Spadino pronunciare quelle parole, dopo tutto quello che era successo. Avevano passato quasi un mese insieme, forse il mese più bello della sua vita. Poteva ancora sentire il sapore salato delle labbra di Aureliano sulle sue, quando si erano baciati immersi nel freddo mare di Ostia. Sentiva il suo respiro sul collo e le sue braccia intorno al suo corpo nudo e sudato a causa del sesso sul letto nel chiosco. Sentiva ancora la felicità che lo aveva pervaso quando uno accanto all’altro avevano riso mentre correvano inseguiti dalla polizia.  
Lo aveva amato, lo amava ancora da impazzire, e non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.   
Lo amava talmente tanto da odiarlo per quello che gli aveva fatto, per avergli spezzato il cuore. Sapeva che Aureliano non avrebbe mai provato ciò che Spadino provava per lui, perchè era convinto che quel sentimento fosse talmente potente da non poter essere raggiunto da nessun altro, in alcun modo.  
E ciò che maggiormente gli faceva venire il nervoso, era non sapeva nemmeno precisamente perchè l’aveva lasciato, Forse non c’era stata nemmeno una motivazione, forse si sentiva solo a disagio, o forse aveva paura che qualcuno l’avrebbe scoperto.  
In ogni caso, questa storia non sarebbe nemmeno dovuta iniziare se era destinata a finire così. Certo, i momenti che Spadino ricordava di quel mese passato sarebbero state le memorie che avrebbe custodito più avidamente, con gelosia, ma anche con tristezza, e con estrema nostalgia, tuttavia lo stavano uccidendo dentro. Il solo pensiero che non avrebbe più potuto toccarlo in quel modo era veleno per la sua anima.

E ora che cosa voleva fare Aureliano? Chiedergli scusa, ma per cosa? Non si poteva rimediare con delle semplici scuse, e Spadino dubitò fortemente che fosse lì perchè lo voleva di nuovo.  
E se anche fosse stato così, Spadino non poteva dargliela vinta ancora, nonostante sapeva che in fondo il suo cuore non avrebbe potuto resistere. Cazzo, com’era debole. Era ancora un ragazzino patetico, stupido e innamorato, non era cambiato niente. Si sentiva frustrato da se stesso, e imbarazzato.

«Spadi’ famme parla’, te prego.» Spadino non osava girarsi, per timore che se avesse incrociato quegli occhi glaciali, ci sarebbe scivolato dentro per l’ennesima volta. «Dovemo parla’ prima o poi.»  
«Be’ mo’ nun c’ho voja.» “Nun c’ho coraggio” sarebbero state le parole giuste.

Il suo braccio venne stretto improvvisamente dalla mano di Aureliano, che lo costrinse a voltarsi e a guardarlo in faccia. Spadino cercò di divincolarsi dalla forte presa, inutilmente. «Lasciame, t’ho detto che nun c’ho voja de parla’!»  
«E io nun c’ho voja de aspetta’.» Aureliano avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Spadino, e non appena quest’ultimo comprese le sue intenzioni, in un gesto rapido e quasi spontaneo, estrasse la pistola dai jeans e gliela puntò alla testa.

L’espressione di Aureliano mutò da mortificata a stupita, con un barlume di spavento. Ma subito gli occhi sgranati e la mandibola contratta tornarono a rilassarsi. Lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. «Davero Spadi’?»  
«Oh nun te move’ che te faccio ‘n buco en fronte, t’o giuro su sta maledetta città.»

Roma era immersa nel silenzio sonnecchioso della notte, odorava di quella solita aroma neutra, mista di puzze e profumi indistinguibili. Roma era adesso una vecchia lupa malconcia, giurare su di lei non era valido da più di mille anni ormai.

Non lo avrebbe mai fatto: nemmeno nello scenario più estremo sarebbe stato capace di ucciderlo, ed entrambi ne erano ben consapevoli. Lo amava più di quanto aveva mai amato sua moglie, sua madre, suo fratello o chiunque a questo dannatissimo mondo.  
Sentì le lacrime affluirgli senza controllo, e non riuscì a trattenerle nemmeno con il massimo sforzo. 

Si guardarono per un istante che sembrò infinito, prima che Aureliano gli prendesse il polso con delicatezza e gli spostasse il braccio teso di lato. Le membra di Spadino da rigide come tronchi diventarono fragili e morbide come spighe di grano, completamente abbandonate al volere di Aureliano. Questo fece qualche passo avanti, sempre più vicino e senza nessun segno di volergli lasciare il braccio, costringendol ad indietreggiare. Gl tolse la canna dalle labbra e la gettò a terra, poi lo spinse con incredibile delicatezza verso il muro laterale della strada, e Spadino lo lasciò fare, ipnotizzato dal suo sguardo felino e dal suo tocco rapace. Ancora una volta, era impotente.

La schiena di Spadino toccò il muro nello stesso istante in cui le labbra di Aureliano toccarono le sue. Un tripudio di emozioni lo pervase talmente violentemente da fargli cadere la pistola dalla mano. Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Aureliano e lo attirò a sè il più possibile. Voleva sentire tutto il suo corpo contro al proprio, non voleva tralasciarne nemmeno un lembo.  
Immerse le dita nei suoi capelli biondi, e approfondì il bacio, prendendo da esso tutto ciò che poteva prendere, sentendosi egoista e masochista.

Ma le mani di Aureliano sui suoi fianchi sembravano dirgli il contrario, sembravano dirgli: “Ora sono qui, e nun te devi preoccupa’ più de niente”.  
Era il presente. Non il passato che lo aveva ferito, nè il futuro che avrebbe potuto farlo. Erano solo loro due, uniti in quella strada sporca nel centro di Roma, in quel vortice dove il tempo sembrava non scorrere più, e il resto del mondo sembrava non esistere.  
E invece erano semplicemente due ragazzi, piccolissimi e insignificanti rispetto alla totalità dell’universo, il cui però amore lo superava di gran lunga in grandezza e in potenza.

Si staccarono solo quando sentirono le ossa dolere. Fosse stato per Spadino, avrebbe anche lasciato che Aureliano lo prendesse lì, ora, contro quel muro; ma l’oscurità della notte non era più tanto oscura: Roma cominciava ad essere illuminata dalle prime deboli luci dell’alba, ed alcune voci e rumori di motori iniziavano a farsi udire in lontananza.

Tornarono verso le macchine: Spadino, con la pistola appena raccolta chiusa nella tasca della sua larga giacca, camminava ancora avvinghiato al braccio destro di Aureliano, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Si accorse che Aureliano lo guardava come se fosse un piccolo riccio, e non il criminale sadico e aggressivo che era per la maggior parte del tempo. Forse non era solo quella mattina, forse Aureliano lo aveva sempre guardato così.

«Ci vediamo dopo?» chiese Aureliano, quando furono nel parcheggio.  
Spadino annuì, e malvolentieri si allontanò da lui.  
Aureliano gli prese il viso tra le mani e si piegò per salutarlo con un bacio. Spadino rimase sorpreso dal fatto che non si fosse nemmeno preoccupato di controllare se ci fosse qualcuno nelle vicinanze che potesse vederli, ma quando rientrò i macchina si ritrovò a essere felice di questo.  
Forse non era vero che il loro rapporto era destinato a finire ancora una volta, forse ciò che era successo quella sera aveva segnato una svolta, un cambiamento per entrambi.

Spadino fu felice ancora, e si beò di quella felicità, che aveva il sapore dell’amore. Voleva vivere così sempre, senza nessun fltro o controllo estraneo. Voleva vivere il momento, con lui e lui soltanto, ecco cosa voleva fare della sua vita, e non voleva perderne nemmeno un istante.

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto un sacco di fanfiction su questa ship, ma pubblico questa perchè è quella venuta meglio. spero appreziate perchè ci ho messo veramente il cuore.


End file.
